In designing windshield washer systems it is desirable to enhance reliability. Moreover, there is a need to decrease expense by reducing both labor costs and component costs, as well as a need to reduce packaging space within vehicles.
Automotive glass washer arrangements include reservoir, a washer pump and at least one nozzle for spraying the washer fluid onto the glass. Typically, a windshield washer uses a pair of nozzles to spray the windshield and a rear window washer uses a single nozzle, which may have a pair of outlets. To prevent blockage of washer nozzles with particulate materials, current arrangements use filters disposed upstream of washer pump impellers. These filters do not filter out possible impeller material. Moreover, during initial start-up, priming difficulties are a possibility because filters upstream of the impeller create surface tension that may interfere with fluid entering pump inlets.
While addressing the aforementioned concerns, there is a need to make fluid connections ergonomically friendly during initial assembly and subsequent servicing. In addition, it is desirable to limit the number of fluid connections, while lowering component costs.